User talk:JMan2.0
Welcome Welcome to Indy Fanon! Have fun writing articles!—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 18:47, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Commando Danny 01:29, 26 June 2008 (UTC) This might be a little late but, Welcome! :) :Hey, please sign comments with your comment then sig. Other than that, great job on writing articles!!!—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 17:05, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Discussion with JMan2.0 Discussion about his Stories Commando Danny 01:28, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Hey Jman, I was thinking that maybe Blake should have a girlfriend that Mutt is attracted to. This will really bring the a evil bond between Mutt and Blake. I have an action figure for her but not a name. I was hoping that you can give a name for her. She has black hair and black eyes. I could get a picture for you if you want. Thanks. JMan2.0 02:11, 26 June 2008 (UTC)Alright, I like that idea. I will think about the name and post when I think of it. JMan2.0 02:21, 26 June 2008 (UTC)How about Roxanne Beaumont as her name? Commando Danny 02:27, 26 June 2008 (UTC) But everyone calls her Roxy! :) Ok, that'll do. JMan2.0 02:32, 26 June 2008 (UTC)The nickname Roxy is fine with me. Commando Danny 02:33, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Great. Her article is already up! JMan2.0 02:36, 26 June 2008 (UTC)I will put in her biography, and could you put on her picture? Commando Danny 02:40, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Yes, yes I will. Great team work! JMan2.0 02:43, 26 June 2008 (UTC)Yes, great teamwork indeed! Commando Danny 02:48, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Now we must put our teamwork on Glenn Wright! But soon. JMan2.0 02:52, 26 June 2008 (UTC)I'll work on him after finishing Roxanne Beaumont. Commando Danny 03:09, 26 June 2008 (UTC) How about this. You wright info on Roxanne and I wright info on Blake. Instead of each of us wrighting the same thing twice, we can look at each others' and add the missing info for our character. You know what, never mind. JMan2.0 03:42, 26 June 2008 (UTC)I can work either way. Let's just continue it the way we have been doing it, and if you want to change the process later you can tell me if you want to. ---- Commando Danny 16:04, 26 June 2008 (UTC) It seems that you have contacted my friend Darth Depressis. Just wanting to let you know that he is not me. :) JMan2.0 17:40, 26 June 2008 (UTC)Sorry, it's just that I followed one of the links of Soviet Resurrection and saw his name on it. Are you two working together on it? I didn't know for certain but I was wondering if it was your name on Star Wars Fanon. I just wanted to know. Commando Danny 17:57, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Oh, well no. It's just me. Otherwise I would of put his name next to mine in the Soviet Resurrection article. He's a friend whose in charge of the PNN (Photo Novel News) where he obtains onnformation or preivews of different photonovles in different fan sites and submits it there. I just add the information that was given in the PNN to my Posts for everyone to see. JMan2.0 18:26, 26 June 2008 (UTC)Oh, I get it now, my bad. Anyway let's get off of this subject and back to discussing the logistics of our stories. Also, I have answered your question on Roxanne Beaumont if you haven't read that yet. Also, I thank you for putting up the Category:Articles by JMan2.0 page. Lastly, this is really late but thanks for the welcome you gave me on this page. Commando Danny 18:33, 26 June 2008 (UTC) To quote our favorite friend, "You know me, always trying to help" -Indiana Jones, Kingdom of the Crystal Skull And yes, I have read it. I'm always up-to-date with these things if you haven't noticed it already. ;) JMan2.0 18:36, 26 June 2008 (UTC)Oh, no I've never doubted you, you were here first after all. I just want to make sure you get the information that's all, I know you always get the information. ---- Reguarding Gwen Andrews, I think she should not be some kind of nerd, but as popular as Roxanne. This would seem more original than Gwen and Glenn. -Commando Danny 16:38, 27 June 2008 (UTC) JMan2.0 18:50, 27 June 2008 (UTC)Well regarding the whole Gwen and Glenn thing I didn't notice how similar their names were until after I named both of them. I didn't think about it. I don't know, I would like to have some time before I decide if I want to change the character. I will tell you as soon as I can. I don't mind if the names are similar. I'm just wondering if there would be a different appearence for Gwen. Sorry if I didn't make myself clear. And I added a new character to my story who is an ex-world war 2 soldier that could be mentioned in your WWII chronicles. JMan2.0 20:25, 27 June 2008 (UTC)I would love to. Just give me more information about the ex-World War 2 Soldier. Also, let me think about changing Gwen around, I knew the whole name thing wasn't the whole reason, but I thought that it was part of it. OK, great! His name is Artem Dimitri.-Commando Danny 20:27, 27 June 2008 (UTC) JMan2.0 01:20, 28 June 2008 (UTC)Is it okay that I completed Ben Murillo's biography? You can change anything you want though. Yes it's fine. -Commando Danny 02:31, 28 June 2008 (UTC) JMan2.0 04:11, 28 June 2008 (UTC)That's good. HEY! Glad you're back. And for my Mutt Jones Adv., it'll end in 1961; just letting you know.;) And may I include scenes from your story into this series. I won't be showing the whole story, just parts of it where it lands on the exact dates. Thanks for letting me know. -Commando Danny 07:02, 3 August 2008 (UTC) JMan2.0 17:49, 3 August 2008 (UTC)All right, that's good with me. COME BACK We need more editors and we need to clean this place up!—Darthtyler (Talk) 21:59, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, man. Is there any way you can contact Commando_Danny?!—Darthtyler (Talk) 01:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC)